


Your Fault

by JJKMagic



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJKMagic/pseuds/JJKMagic
Summary: Nero is on his way back from a mission, but when he arrives home V is acting strangely.Did something happen while Nero was away?





	Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Heyho! Just a small little drabble/ficlet from me in-between.
> 
> Everyone waiting for an update of "Chained Heart": fret not, I have not forgotten about it OR "The Meaning of Family".  
> Most of the second chapter of "Chained" is in fact written, and I'm trying to focus on uploading that next, so stay tuned!
> 
> This is beta-ed, so hopefully there are no mistakes left^^

Devil hunting was his job, his calling, really. Not many were capable of pulling it off like he did, after all, and it wasn't like Nero minded it. Still, it was _tiring_.

The hunt hadn't even been all that bad, but it had been rather far away, a few towns over, and while long drives in the van always had him grow tired, actually _sleeping_ in the van wasn't the most comfortable thing. Nero never managed more than a few hours before he grew too restless, simply wanting to be home again.

Thankfully Nico had finally dropped him off just a few minutes ago. Nero had been too overcome with relief to really notice her friendly pat to his shoulder before she was off again.

Home, sweet home. That had never held more true than it did now, with the newly acquired home that he shared with V.

Nero loved Kyrie, he really did, and not once, from his early childhood until now, had he ever been unhappy about living with her, and Credo when he had still been around. After the whole ordeal with the saviour though, and the distressed people of Fortuna flocking to Kyrie like lost little lambs, things had never been quiet. Nero would come home each day knowing that there was always something that needed to be done. That had been fine, too, _that_ was not why had decided to leave.

But Vergil, his _father_ , just straight up coming to their home, probably led by Nero's own demonic energy like some sort of freaking beacon? That was a lesson learned the hard way.

Leaving the girls to fend for themselves had not been an option either, though, so he had settled for a compromise. He and V, who could offer no really enlightening explanation as to how he had returned, had moved into their own little home, far away enough that Nero could just barely resist the temptation to head over and help out all the time, but close enough that Nero could rest assured that he would be able to react quickly if something were to happen.

Right now, Nero was just glad to be home and not have hyperactive kids or worried mothers waiting for him.

Nero sighed in relief as he deposited Red Queen next to the door and pulled off his coat. He paused for a moment, almost certain to have heard his name coming from the other room. V had probably heard him come in.

Nero waited another moment, but V didn't come out to welcome him home, so he hung up his coat and walked in to greet V himself.

At least that was the plan, but the sight that greeted him left him too puzzled to speak up right away.

V was just... standing in the middle of the room, apparently staring into space. It left Nero slightly worried, especially when V didn't even seem to take notice of his presence.

"Nero..."

Nero picked up on the sudden mention of his name, but V didn't turn to him. In fact, it was pretty safe to assume that V had uttered it while still being completely unaware of Nero standing right behind him.

"... _Nero_..."

Nero had no idea what the increasing urgency in V's voice meant, but it finally snapped him out of the stupor he had fallen into, carefully approaching the other man.

"V...?"

V tensed visibly at the sound of his voice, before turning around. There was a hint of surprise on his face, but it was gone just as quickly. Instead his expression darkened until he was positively glaring at him.

Nero had no idea what he had done to deserve as such. Sure, he had left rather suddenly yesterday when there had been word of a demon infestation, but V had been fine then, opting to stay behind since he saw no reason to join Nero when he could just as easily handle it on his own.

"Incredible," V muttered, "It's all your fault."

Nero grew increasingly worried, but there seemed to be no immediate danger, so he tried to keep his panic at bay until he knew what had happened.

V stepped closer and Nero instinctively opened his arms, stumbling backwards in an attempt to regain his balance when V all but fell into his arms, burying his face into Nero's neck.

Nero was hopelessly confused, as he wrapped his arms around his lover.

"Uh... what is my fault?"

V muttered something unintelligible into his neck, his breath a soft tickle against Nero's skin.

At this point Nero had calmed down again. When V acted like this it seemed like everything was fine, except for whatever Nero had apparently done that he was unaware of.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that," Nero said in reply to V's mumbling, and V sighed, turning so that his voice wasn't muffled anymore.

"I _said_ : just how is it possible that I love you so much that a mere few hours separated feel like an eternity spent apart?"

Huh?

Nero didn't quite get it, but the words brought a smile to his face regardless. Said "few hours" had at least been twelve, including Nero having to spend the night in Nico's van, so it wasn't too unusual to miss each other, was it? Nero certainly couldn't stop thinking about coming back home the moment the last of the demons had been dealt with, possibly even before that.

"Is that really my fault though?" Nero asked amused.

"Of course it is," V grumbled quietly, returning to hiding his face against Nero's neck.

Nero chuckled softly.

"Okay. I'm willing to disagree, but I apologize anyway," he said appeasingly, smiling as he carded his fingers through V's black locks.

V sighed quietly, all tension leaving his body, and Nero was in no hurry to be anywhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it leave a kudos or a comment.  
> Feel free to read my other DMC fics as well, by now there's eight of them, so check them out^^  
> Or come yell at me on [tumblr](http://jjkmagic.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/JJKMagic) <3
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
